


Asking Questions

by fanfictionismyguiltypleasure



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Consensual, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Student/Teacher, Teacher Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, age gap, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionismyguiltypleasure/pseuds/fanfictionismyguiltypleasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to give the right answers, not necessarily the true ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft of a story that has been floating around my head for some time now. Comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> *Update*  
> I have done some editing since first posting. I want to thank everyone for reading and leaving kudos!   
> Please please please comment! I would love to hear what you all think so I can keep improving!

As Veronica sat down, her guidance counselor got straight to the point.

"Alright Veronica, I'm just going to ask you a few questions about your teachers, ok? Let's get started."

She paused as she organized her papers.

"Have you ever had inappropriate contact with a school official?"

Veronica remembered how he had stared into her eyes. He had made a habit of requesting she stay after class a few minutes. Always to ask her how she was getting on, all the time searching her face for the answer he knew she wouldn't give. She had confided in him about her anxiety in the past and since then he'd been eager to provide help and support. Her confession had spurred a closeness between them. They would stay like that for several minutes, chatting casually about school. All the while exchanging glances filled with what they knew could not be spoken. It was during these brief moments that she began feeling the dense heat in her stomach, spreading slowly throughout her body.

"No" she answered.

"Has a school official ever made sexual advances towards you?"

She hadn't been able to sleep that night. It was always hard for her to sleep at a friend's house, but this friend was more of an acquaintance, and also happened to be Mr. Sawyer's daughter. She came down the stairs as silently as she could, trying to keep from waking anyone up. She sat down on the couch in the dark to wait for the sun to rise. Mr. Sawyer came in through the kitchen. He went unnoticed until he sat down on the opposite side of the couch from her.

They talked for a while about things that didn't matter, then trailed off into silence. She was trying to ignore the tension in the air, but it was so thick she almost thought she could feel its weight on her. They sat and looked at each other for a long time, neither wanting to be the first to do what they were both aching to do.

He spoke suddenly, "Veronica, I'm going to do something. If you decide that you don't want me to, that's ok, I'll stop the minute you tell me to."

All at once he shifted his weight and moved slowly towards her. Bracing himself with his hands on either side of her shoulders he leaned forward and paused. She could feel the warmth from his breath on her, and the want in both of them growing. She lifted her head slightly and their lips connected. She felt a charge of adrenaline surge through her body. He deepened the kiss after a moment, and grabbed her thigh, bringing her leg to rest on his hip. Her stomach flipped with his every touch. He pressed his body against hers. Unable to resist, Veronica ground up into him. He moved his right hand to the hem of her tank top, lifting it to press the pad of his hand to the soft skin of her side. With his left hand still tangled in her hair, their bodies moved in perfect rhythm.

"No".

"Have you ever had personal contact with a school official outside of school hours?"

She was cracking eggs into the mixer when he came in. She heard him put his bag and keys on the counter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. Veronica giggled and smiled contentedly.

"Hey, there!" She said.

"Hey" he replied, sounding exhausted, "Long day."

She turned to face him and lifted herself onto the counter. She smiled again, putting her arms around his neck. He leaned into her embrace and rested his head on her chest, stooping slightly to manage it. She ran her fingers through his short mousy brown hair until she felt him relax against her.

"Why don't you go sit down and wait for me to finish these cookies?"

"Sounds good, thanks." he agreed, turning towards the living room.

"Hey," she said, pulling his attention back.

"Hm?"

"I love you".

He grinned and took a step forward, placing his hands on the sides of her face and leaning in. "I love you more than you would ever believe." He whispered.

He kissed her slowly and completely, making sure to emphasize his point.

"Miss Warner?"

Hearing her name snapped her back to the present.

"Hm?" She asked, having forgotten the question.

"Have you ever had personal contact with a school official outside of school hours?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"No."


End file.
